


This Game You Play Breaks My Heart

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hamilton, Completely based off of Say No To This, F/M, I love Hamilton and this has been hanging around in my brain for ages, Manipulative Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: There's nothing like summer in the citySomeone under stress meets someone looking prettyThere's trouble in the air, you can smell it-He never could resist a sob-story and a pretty face.





	This Game You Play Breaks My Heart

Shiro sighs and rubs his forehead. He can feel a headache forming. He couldn't help his longing to see Keith or missing his wife, Allura. 

At least not until there's a knock on his study door. 

He pauses, contemplating what he should do. Normally people would meet him at his office. He waits a few moments then shrugs. 

“Come in!” there's a small noise behind the door before a hooded figure slips into the room. Slowly they raise a pale hand and draw their hood back. It's Pidge Daibazaal. Shiro doesn't know her that well. He's met her husband, Lotor Daibazaal, a few times and he worked with her older brother, Matt, for a while. But he can't remember having any direct contact with her. She takes a small step forwards, biting her lip. 

“I… I know that you are a man of honour. I am so sorry to bother you at home.” she steps into the light and he can see her eyes are filled with tears. “I… I don't have anywhere to go. I'm all alone.” Shiro stands and leans on the desk. “I… my husband, Lotor, he- he's been…” she tucks her hair behind her ear and Shiro can see a dark bruise near her jaw. “And he's been cheating on me and… and…” her voice cracks and she swallows. “Just now he- he left and I don't have the means to go on.” Tears are running down her face and Shiro can feel a dull anger rise. He turns and starts rummaging through his drawers. 

“I can offer you a loan?” he turns his head slightly and she nods, a relieved smile on her face. 

“You're too kind, sir.” Shiro smiles softly and passes her a wad of money he had kept hidden. 

“Here.” she smiles up at him, face streaked with tears, and he feels his heart crack a little. “I'll walk you home.” 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

They get to her home, situated about a block away. She tugs him in the direction, careful to keep their arms linked together. 

“This one's mine, sir.” she fumbles with the key until she manages to unlock it one-handed. She steps inside and he takes a few, tentative steps too. Shiro glances around quickly before smiling awkwardly. 

“I should really head back home.” he watches as her face flushes. She locks the door, takes his hand, and pulls him through the house. They end up in her room where she sits, leads spread slightly. 

“Please stay.” Shiro's face flushes. Oh Lord, how is he meant to say no to _this_? He glances at her, her face hopeless. She looks so helpless and she _wants_ it. 

But he has a _wife_! The more logical side of his brain argues. She loves you and she'll be back from visiting her father with your _children_ extremely soon.

He places a hand on the door handle, dozens of excuses on his tongue. 

And then she kisses him. In his few moments of internal debate she had stood without him noticing. His hand slips from the doorknob and moves to her back. 

 

He's already in too deep. 

 

* * *

 

And he doesn't stop. 

He goes back to her again and again. Sometimes literally, mostly figuratively. Allura takes their children out often. As soon as he leaves he invites Pidge over. 

It's a vicious cycle that he can't break. 

 

It's been about a month. He's seen Pidge multiple times in said month. Sent letters back and forth. And then he receives a letter from Lotor Daibazaal himself. It reads:

 

_Dear sir,_

_I sincerely hope that this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me: down on their luck. Because, you see, that was my wife who you decided to-_

 

“Fuck.”

 

- _you see, you've made the wrong sucker a cuckold. And now it's time to pay the price for the pants you unbuckled. And hey, you can keep seeing my whore wife. At least, if the price is right. If not… well I'm telling your wife._

 

_Lotor Daibazaal._

 

Shiro stares at the letter for a few moments, completely still. Suddenly the words hit him full force and he scrambles into action. He rips open a draw and shoves the letter right at the bottom. Shiro walks as quickly as possible to Pidge's house, grateful that he has a key. 

He makes his way to her room, finding her just getting out of bed. She smiles at him but it quickly slips when she sees the anger in his expression. 

“How _could_ you?!” she flinches back. 

“No, sir!” he takes in her appearance quickly. She's wearing a day dress, she must have fallen asleep in it. Only two buttons are done up so she's holding it together. Tears are gathering in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out. 

She's a mess. She looks pathetic. 

She grasps onto his sleeve. 

“ _Please_ don't go, sir!” he shakes her off. 

“Was this _whole story_ a setup?” she crumples to the ground, shoulders shaking, her body wracked with sobs. 

“I don't know about any letter.” he glares.

“Stop crying! _God dammit_ , get up!” she stumbles to her feet, wiping tears away furiously. 

“ _Please_! I didn't know any better!” he shakes his head and steps away. 

“I am _ruined_!” 

“Please don't leave me with him!”

“How could I do this?” Pidge places a soft hand on his shoulder. Her voice is pleading. 

“If you give him what he wants you can have me-” he whirls. 

“I don't want you!”

“Whatever you want-”

“I don't want you!” his voice is losing its venom. She can tell. 

“If you pay, you can stay!”

“I don't-” she steps closer, pressing her body against his. Shiro closes his eyes. “I don't know how to say no to this. To you.” he admits. He hears her laugh slightly. 

“You don't have to.” he opens his eyes and looks down at Pidge. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are alight. 

“I… the situation is helpless.” she nods. “and both of us want this.”

“Then take it.” he pushes her onto the bed and doesn't say no. 

 

* * *

 

He wakes up, body tangled with hers. She looks up at him, eyes bright, not tired in the slightest. 

“I-” she puts a cold, slender finger to his lips. 

“Don't say no to this.” her voice is a whisper. There are footsteps and she quickly draws her hand away. The door opens and her husband, Lotor, walks up to the bed. He smirks at Pidge who flushes and lies back down, her back to them. He turns to Shiro and raises one eyebrow. 

“So?” Shiro looks at Pidge for a long moment, deliberating. He swallows and nods slightly. 

“Nobody needs to know.” Lotor smirks. Little does Shiro know, Pidge has the exact same expression on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ny'all. Okay, so, I love Hamilton. And I love Pidge as Eliza. But this wouldn't get out of my head. So here you go.
> 
> I'm also in love with Pidge as Hamilton so you'll see that... soon (hopefully.)
> 
> Come yell at me on my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
